Sunday
by NinjaViper
Summary: Denny, Maria and their daughter spend some quality time together.


****

Disclaimer. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But Allie is my original character.

A/N: This story fits in with my two other Denny/Maria fics, "Wedding Day" and "And Baby Makes Three." You will want to read those two stories first if you haven't done so yet. Enjoy.

****

Sunday

* * *

Sunday was Denny Brosh's favorite day of the week. He and his wife Maria didn't have to be at H.Q. and their daughter Allie didn't have to go to nursery school. The whole day is theirs to spend together. Just the three of them.

Denny was the first one to wake up. After yawning and stretching his muscles, he looked over at Maria. She was laying on her side, facing him, her lips slightly parted. Denny loved watching her sleep. She looked so soft and sweet. Denny smiled as he closed his eyes again.

Denny heard footsteps in the hallway telling him that Allie was awake. Seconds later, the bedroom door was pushed open and the 4 year old entered.

Allie was dressed in her favorite pink pajamas with the feet. Her shoulder length blonde hair was messy. She was dragging her blankie behind her.

"Good morning baby girl," Denny said quietly so he wouldn't wake Maria.

"Morning Daddy," Allie smiled at him sleepily. She walked over to Denny's side of the bed. Denny lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

After cuddling with Denny for a few minutes, Allie crawled over to Maria. Denny could tell by the slight smirk on his wife's face that she was only pretending to be asleep.

Suddenly, Maria wrapped her arms around Allie and pulled her close. Allie squealed happily as Maria chuckled.

"Did you sleep well?" Maria asked her daughter after they both settled down.

"Yes Mommy."

Maria smiled then looked at her husband. She leaned towards him to kiss his lips. Allie made a face as she looked away.

"Ewww. Mommy and Daddy are being yucky."

"You wont think it's so yucky when you're older," Denny told her, "In fact, you're going to like it."

Allie closed her eyes and shook her head, "Nope, I'm never gonna like it."

Just then Maria's tummy growled loudly, "Well, I don't know about you two but Im starving. How about some breakfast?"

"Can we have pancakes Mommy?" Allie asked, "I'll help you make them and everything."

"Well, since you put it that way then I guess we can." Maria said as she and Denny got out of bed. Maria picked Allie up and the three of them went downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Maria got out all the ingredients to make pancake batter and sat a chair by the counter for Allie to stand on. She then let Allie stir the ingredients together in the mixing bowl while she heated the frying pan.

Soon, the Brosh family was enjoying their Sunday breakfast. That was another good thing about Sundays, a nice hot breakfast instead of a plain bowl of cereal.

"You know, it's such a nice day today," Denny said as they ate, "maybe we should go to the park for a picnic. What do you say?"

Allie looked at Maria with an excited look on her face, "Can we Mommy? Please."

Maria was really hoping to get some housework done today. With her and Denny both in the military, she could never find enough time during the week to do all the cleaning. But seeing the hopeful look on her little girl's face how could she say no?

Maria nodded her head, "Sure, why not."

"YAY!" Allie cheered as she threw her hands in the air.

"Let's clear the table and get dressed," Maria said as she wiped syrup off Allie's face with a napkin, "Then we can pack some food."

* * *

"How do I look Daddy," Allie asked as she skipped out of her bedroom. She was now wearing a light blue floral pattern sun dress. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon.

Denny couldn't help but smile. Even though it was only a picnic, it was still like a formal event to such a little girl. "You look very pretty baby girl."

Maria cleared her throat as she appeared wearing a white tee shirt and cut off shorts, "And what about me?"

"Lovely as always," Denny told his wife. He then jokingly posed to model his crimson colored tee shirt and denim shorts, "And how do I look?"

Allie giggled at her father's antics, "Daddy is so silly."

"Yep, indeed he is," Maria said with an amused grin on her face, "Well, how about we pack the picnic basket now?"

"Ok Mommy," Allie said as she ran back downstairs.

Denny started to follow her but was stopped by Maria. She took both his hands in her own. "To answer your question, I think you look very sexy."

Denny pulled Maria into his arms and kissed her softly.

"MOMMY, DADDY," Allie called. Startled, Denny and Maria pulled away from each other quickly.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN," Maria called back. She turned back to Denny and whispered, "We can continue this later."

* * *

Around noon, Denny, Maria and Allie headed to the park. Allie walked between her parents holding their hands. People would comment on how cute the little girl was as they passed by.

Once at the park, they located a nice spot by the pond. Maria rolled out the large blanket for them to sit on and Denny sat the picnic basket down.

"Ok Allie, what do you want to do first?" Denny asked, "eat or play."

"I want to play first," Allie replied.

Denny followed Allie to the playground area. Allie went to the swing set right away. Denny helped her onto a swing and began to push her gently.

"Higher Daddy, higher."

"I think you're going high enough baby girl. I don't want you to fall off and get hurt," Denny told her. After about ten minutes Denny's arms started to get tired. He brought the swing to a stop, "Daddy's arms need a rest now. How about we go play on the jungle gym for awhile?"

After watching her husband and daughter play for awhile, Maria noticed that Denny was looking worn out. Allie was a very active child and her parents had trouble keeping up with her at times. "Ok you two, come over here and have your lunch."

"Im thirsty," Allie announced as she and Denny sat down on the blanket.

"Me too," Denny said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Im sure you are after all that running around you both did," Maria said as she took a thermos of lemonade from the basket and poured them each a cup. Denny and Allie quickly gulped their drinks down as Maria sat the rest of the food out.

At the sight and smell of food, one of the ducks from the pond waddled up to the blanket.

Allie tore a chunk of bread from her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and threw onto the ground next to it. She grinned as she watched the duck eat it. Within seconds, more ducks started to gather around as Allie tossed more of her sandwich to them.

"Sorry, I don't have anymore," Allie told the ducks after feeding them the last of the sandwich.

"It's a good thing I packed an extra," Maria said as she handed Allie another sandwich, "now this one is for YOU to eat."

"Thank you Mommy," Allie said before hungrily taking a bite of the sandwich. After a few moments, the ducks realized they weren't going to get anymore so they headed back to the water.

When lunch was over, Allie went back to the playground. She saw some other children about her age and joined them in a game.

Denny laid back on the blanket, resting his head in his wife's lap. Maria gently ran her fingers through his blonde hair. Denny closed his eyes as he enjoyed Maria's tender touch. The next thing he knew, Maria was trying to wake him up.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Maria said, "Sorry to wake you but it's getting late and we need to get home."

Denny and Maria gathered up the basket and blanket then walked over to the playground to get Allie. Allie was sitting in the sand, digging a hole. Her new friends had already gone home for the day.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy," Allie said cheerfully as she saw her parents approach.

"It's time to go Allie," Maria told her.

"Can we stay for just a little bit longer?" Allie asked.

"No Sweetie," Maria said shaking her head, "we'll come back again another day though."

"Well ok then," Allie said as she got up from the sand. She walked over to Denny and held her arms up.

Denny handed the picnic basket to Maria then picked Allie up. Allie put her arms around Denny's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. All the excitement of the day had worn the little girl out.

* * *

"I think it's time that a certain little girl had her bath," Maria commented that evening after supper. Allie had gotten very dirty from her busy afternoon of playing.

Maria took Allie into the bathroom and ran a warm bubble bath for her. Allie happily played with her bath toys while Maria washed her hair.

'Like mother, like daughter,' Maria thought to herself.

Allie looked a lot like Denny but she was very tomboyish just like Maria. Allie wasn't afraid of a little roughhousing or getting dirty. Maria didn't mind at all. She would never push Allie to be more ladylike. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy and comfortable just the way she was.

After she was bathed and in her pajamas, Allie went to her room and searched her bookshelf. After choosing a book, she went downstairs to the livingroom where Denny and Maria were waiting.

"Are you sure you want to hear this story again?" Maria asked as Allie handed her the book, "I've read it to you about a dozen times already."

"I know but it's my most favorite story in the whole world," Allie said.

"Alright then," Maria said as she patted her knee.

Allie climbed onto her mother's lap and snuggled cozily against her chest. After making sure Allie was comfortable, Maria opened the book and began to read.

By the time the story had ended, Allie was yawning heavily. Her eyelids were now drooping.

"Ok, off to bed with you now," Maria said, standing up with Allie in her arms.

In Allie's bedroom, Maria laid the little girl down on the bed. Together, she and Denny tucked their daughter in

"Goodnight Sweetie," Maria said with a soft voice. She then kissed Allie's cheek.

"We love you," Denny said before kissing Allie's other cheek.

Allie closed her eyes and went right to sleep. Maria turned off the lamp before quietly leaving the room with Denny and closing the door.

In the hallway, Denny wrapped his arms around his wife, his chin resting on the top of her head. He held her that way for a few moments.

"I do believe that you and I have some unfinished business from earlier," Denny whispered into Maria's ear. Maria smiled at him slyly.

Denny then swept her into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

****

The End

****

Hope you all liked it.

* * *


End file.
